


Blame It On Brent

by gala_apples



Series: Zom Dom [2]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Multi, not season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Full of thoughts of Major and Ravi, Liv takes Peyton to bed. What they're not expecting is for Major and Ravi to walk in on them.





	Blame It On Brent

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dominance prompt on seasonofkink.

Liv knows immediately upon walking into Major and Ravi’s that not saying anything about what she’s seen is not going to work. Some time tonight she's going to spill the beans. She just knows it. Luckily her current meal is Brent McLean. Died in a motorcycle crash. Main traits seem to be juggling and drumming, a real spatial awareness kind of guy. Brent doesn't seem jumpy or flighty. When she does out herself as voyeur, it'll be all her own fault.

It's very different, knowing that Major and Ravi are, at the least, fuckbuddies. In the past it's always made sense to sit the way they do, the girls couch and the boy's couch. With two sets of exes, really the only option is gender segregation. But looking at the male couch now, every knocked knee and gesturing elbow seems deliberate. And if Liv’s being totally honest, seems leading. Maybe not intentionally. Okay, definitely not intentionally, considering they don't even know she knows. But each time they touch, which is a lot more than she would have guessed, -some sort of confirmation bias, once you see one red car you see a hundred- it makes her think about hands on thighs and chests and jawlines.

They all stay up way too late marathoning Want You Gone. Way past the pilot and two episodes they agreed on via group text. Kelsey is walking her dog down the lane where Winston got sucked through the portal when Liv looks over and Ravi and Major have fallen asleep.

“Peyton, come on.”

“Are we going home?”

Liv shakes her head. “Not coherent enough to drive. Or is it just me who's so sleep deprived she feels stoned?”

Peyton blinks about seven times, which is itself an answer before she says, “not just you.”

Peyton follows her upstairs to Major's room. Liv lies down intending to crash, jeans discarded on the floor so she can be comfortable enough to stay asleep once she falls asleep. Unfortunately somewhere between the couch and the stairs she developed her sixth wind. Also the bed smells like Major's cologne, like he doesn't always shower before bed. It’s distracting. “I bet they're pretty hot in bed.”

“What? You mean-?” 

Liv nods her head and kisses Peyton chastely on the lips. 

“Didn't you already see them?” 

“Not enough,” Liv answers, suddenly honest. 

For a moment she thinks she's alone in this, but then Peyton speaks. “Who do you think bottoms?”

Liv bites her lip as she imagines it. “It's a good visual, either way. Maybe they switch. But I think Major.”

So maybe getting off in one of her best friends’ beds is wrong. They started it.

All their gear is at home, of course. If they’re not even out enough to have a proper toy chest, god knows they’re not out enough to bring something to a friend’s house. That doesn’t mean she can’t improvise. Never let it be said Liv is a woman without imagination. Unless she’s just eaten a very straitlaced brain, but that doesn’t come up often. Boring people die oddly less often. In this case, Liv’s great idea is pinning Peyton’s wrists above her head and putting a knee between her legs. For Peyton to get any pleasure, any friction, she has to rock her hips and hump her leg. A murmured sentence or two of ‘encouragement’ and Liv is really enjoying herself. So much so that she doesn’t hear the door open.

“You were gone, but your shoes were in the hall. We came to see what was going on.”

Major’s dazed and apologetic words are startling in the extreme. Not the phrasing, of course, but the fact that anything is being said while they’re halfway through something. Liv jolts off of Peyton and rushes to pull the blanket over her. She’s not sure they got far enough for subdrop to be an issue, but regardless, coverage is good.

“So as it turns out, I’m bisexual,” Peyton starts her explanation like it’s a speech she’s giving in court, like if everyone just understands the evidence it’ll all be okay. 

The thing is, Liv knows that Peyton is going to get the brunt of the reactions. She and Major have so much weird history that this probably isn’t much of a shocker to him. Ravi on the other hand, is more than likely horrified about Peyton, the woman who got away, actually only getting as far as his coworker and friend. Liv sits up and grabs Peyton’s hand, linking fingers. She lets Peyton talk as she raises their hands and kisses her fingers. Any moment now Ravi is going to surge forward and shout something unforgivable out of frustration, the way that he has in the past. When it happens, Liv wants Peyton to know she’s supported.

Except that’s not what happens. Brent’s casual attitude bubbles up at just the right time. “Huh. Audience participation time. What would you like us to attempt? How about gagging?”

“What do you mean?” Major asks. Ravi's looking at him, appalled. Peyton's got much the same look for her. But Major, he gets her. He always has.

“I mean I think everyone in this room is attracted to everyone in this room. And I think we should do something about it.”

“You were grossed out when you ate Katty Kupps and saw me naked! How can you possibly suggest-”

“Overcompensation. I had to work with you, after all, and you can't fuck coworkers. Though to be fair, you have a bad O-face. Look, all I'm saying is I'll eat out Peyton with her wearing high heels and a skirt and a belt around her neck, whatever you want, if you two fuck with a suggestion of ours.”

“Wait. Did you say belt around her neck?” Ravi asks incredulously.

“Peyton is a very kinky woman. Or did you not notice when you were fucking her sloppy fat cunt?” Peyton squeezes her hand and Liv would bet her pussy's throbbing in the same rhythm. Nothing like a little sexual humiliation to get a sub going.

“I don't want to.”

Liv's stomach plummets. She thought that Major would be on board way before Ravi. If she can’t nail down Major, she’s definitely not getting Ravi. 

“Not two couples beside each other,” Major goes on. “I think we should all touch.”

“I'm here for that,” Peyton agrees.

“Ravi? We won't if you don't want to.” 

“Are you on sex addict brain?”

Liv's tempted to say ‘would it matter if I was’, but refrains. To Ravi it might. Humans don't understand what cycling through hundreds of personalities temporarily welded to yours does to ideas of consent. “No, I'm not. I've just wanted you all for a long time.”

There's two ways to do this, Liv thinks, if they really are going to do more of a group thing than a show. The first option is to walk the well known path, grab Major by the hem of his shirt and tug him into the bed. She knows how he kisses, how he touches. It's a good first step, as safe as something like this could be. She's worried though, that it'll make the other two people in the room feel out of place. Like the on and off will they won’t she and Major have is more important than the two current relationships. In which case she should make a move on Ravi. So which way does she go: the man who she knows will follow her lead but might alienate others, or the man who will cement that _yes_ , they're actually doing this, but who is a wildcard in terms of reactions?

Blame it on Brent, but there's only one way to go. Liv kneels on the bed, aware she's an eyeful in a girl's cut tee and nothing else, and reaches out to touch Ravi's hairy arm. He takes a step forward out of pure startlement, and that makes him close enough that she can raise his hand to her face. Keeping eye contact, Liv sucks two of her fingers into her mouth.

“Oh. Oh my.”

“Ravi, come to bed,” Peyton requests. And that too is a good choice for making this happen. Ravi and Peyton had the roughest relationship of everyone in the room. Sure each of her and Major's breakups have been bad, but there have been so many it's like boulders being worn down to a gravel path; still the occasional trip or jagged edge, but traversable. Ravi and Peyton didn't have the time to develop that. For them it was just suddenly Blaine. Peyton asking Ravi to join them has weight.

Liv puts her thumb on Peyton’s lip. When she kisses it, Liv moves on to her index. She makes Peyton kiss each finger before gliding her hand down and actually starting to penetrate her. She can’t help but notice the intense looks she’s getting from Major and Ravi. Clearly they’re as much of a sight as she found the two men. 

“She good at that?” Ravi asks. To Liv’s surprise the question is in a tone of dirty talk, not thinly veiled jealousy. 

Peyton doesn’t answer Ravi. She looks at Liv instead. For permission to talk. It’s so hot it’s like lightning to the clit. From coherent enough to explain herself to ultra submissive in a matter of moments. All evidence points to her girl having a kink for submitting in front of others. Liv will have to keep that in mind. 

“You can talk, Pey.” 

“Liv is good at everything. She always knows just how to touch me. Thank you Liv.”

“Always, sweetie.” The hand that’s not up her cunt Liv uses to stroke her face. She loves it when Peyton is sweet. 

“Well, if that’s so, you should do the same to Major. I don’t know how experimental you got with him, but he quite likes to bottom,” Ravi informs her.

Liv raises an eyebrow. “Interesting.”

The cool thing about drummers is they are moderately ambidextrous. It’s a great quality at the least of times -in medical school she admired Mira Hutchins for her dual wielding skill- but really shines when she’s fingering Peyton and Major at the same time. Major might be taking it with a different attitude than Peyton, not half as beautifully submissive, but there’s still no question that Liv is dominating them both. Ravi too, even. What else could it be considered when Ravi looks at her before any touch, making sure he’s following her lead?

She fingerfucks Peyton to an easy first orgasm. Liv has to guess it’s as much the admiring audience as it is her skill, but she’s fine with sharing credit. If you think about it, the fact of an audience is mostly her doing anyway. She doesn’t slow her crooked fingers as she instructs Ravi to come over and eat Peyton out until she comes twice more. Being a true red blooded bisexual Ravi takes on the challenge with gusto, hauling Peyton across the bed to exactly where he wants her.

Liv drapes herself over Major’s back to speak in his ear, lips gusting air over his cartilage. He’s always had sensitive ears. “If I kept fucking your ass like this, didn’t touch your dick once, just kept drilling you with my fingers, would you come?”

“God, Liv, I don’t know. Liv, please...”

People pleading with her in bed is rapidly becoming a favourite. There’s just something in Peyton’s voice, now in Major’s, when desperation hits and it becomes impossible to tell if it’s _please more_ or _please stop_. It’s aural ambrosia. Like a spicy curried brain after a week of starvation.

“Your safe word is down. I’ll keep going ‘til you say it. You can say no, or stop, or please,” Liv says, each word a sweet offer. “You can cry, Major. Has Ravi seen you cry? I bet he’d like it.”

“Jesus, Liv,” Major moans.

“I know, mood’s a little different since the last time we had sex. You learn a few things about yourself when you’re eating strange brains.” She slaps his ass once, playfully. “Roll over. Ravi, do you have any toys?”

“Afraid we don’t,” he answers, mouth glistening from the work he’s been focused on. “Though I’ll take suggestions for the future.”

“That’s okay, I’ll make do.” Liv climbs on top of Major and reaches back to lightly clutch his balls. “If I think you’re about to come, I’m going to squeeze. Hard.”

“Uh. Uh. Okay,” Major pants. He looks pretty when he’s sweaty. She plans on making him sweat for a long while yet.

Viewing the playing field in front of her, Liv couldn’t be happier. Overstimulation for Peyton, and denial for Major. Totally opposite sides of the spectrum, but she’s in charge of them both. It’s going to be a very good night.


End file.
